


slice of life

by nobodydusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Stuffing, Weight Gain, cute oc time w ava and mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodydusk/pseuds/nobodydusk
Summary: one girl eats food and thinks about another girl. its funlike the tags say, this was posted way earlier this year in july on DA!! but i felt itd be nice to start my acc with it since its the only thing ive written lol(heres the og DA link) https://www.deviantart.com/dusk-nobody/art/slice-of-life-847695497
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	slice of life

**Author's Note:**

> (this story contains references to weight gain/stuffing!! but its mostly just fluff and isnt the main focus)  
> ((also this is told from the pov of my oc, ava))

_7:30 AM_

I'm still fast asleep, sprawled out on the right side of the bed. Mia wakes up around now, and sometimes I can feel the shift in weight on the cushions. But for someone as big as she is, she sure doesn't make a lot of noise. I can't remember the last time I was awake before, like, 10. Well, that's not entirely true. I still remember having to wake up at ungodly hours for classes some days. That should really be illegal. I need at least like an hour to even remember who I am in the morning.

But, uh... oh yeah. Right. Mia's always gone to work by the time I'm awake, so I never get to see her leave. I've always wanted to send her off with a kiss like some kind of old-fashioned nuclear family housewife. Y'know, from the front door of our apartment. In my very presentable outfit consisting of an undersized tank top and old pajama pants. How picturesque.

\-----

_11:45 AM_

After finally deciding to drag myself from my very warm, very soft, very I-wish-I-was-still-in bed, the first thing on my mind is food. Must get food. Don't care how. I have the brain of a primal animal scavenging the forest floor for nuts and berries.

Thankfully, Mia always cooks us up something for breakfast. Though I guess for me it's more like brunch. Anyway, she makes these massive pancakes that are thick as fuck and could probably feed two people with a single one. I eat, like, two or three.

Oh, hey, Zoe's up too. Or maybe she never went to sleep. It's impossible to tell.

\-----

_1:30 PM_

I should probably start getting ready for work, after sitting around (still in my pajamas) for an hour or two, doing absolutely nothing. And my shift starts in a half hour. Well, time to get dressed.

After zipping up my jeans, I realize that I, in fact, haven't zipped them at all. Because they won't. Because my stomach is still too big and full from earlier that it's stopping them from zipping. (And I maybe haven't worn this pair of jeans in a lil' while. Heh.)

Either way, this my last pair of "nice" pants, and both Mia's and Zoe's are far too big for me to wear sensibly, so I'm left with one choice: wearing one of Mia's hoodies to cover up the fact that my pants won't zip. Oh well. I may or may not have been planning on wearing her hoodie anyway. They're just so big and comfy and warm… just like her…

\-----

_3:15 PM_

Working as a janitor at a community center, I've always thought, is, like, a perfect job for me. You're telling me I get to mind my own business and eat vending machine snacks, and all I gotta do is push dirt around? Sign me up! Plus, the center in our town is practically right next to our apartment building, so I don't even have to worry about driving.

Some people see it as kinda lonely, though. I've heard that from a couple people that decided to chat with me. In fact, it was actually something Mia said to me during the first time we met…

_"I have time to kill before the next bus. What're you doing here, if there are no clubs?"_

_"Oh, uh... I'm a janitor."_

_"Doesn't that get lonely?"_

_"I tend to like being alone."_

_"Aw, that sounds sad! I'll hang out with you until you're done!"_

That was about a year ago now, and it's still sorta strange to me. I sometimes wondered why someone like her would just… decide to spend her time with a complete stranger, out of the blue like that. Though, now that we've been together for so long, she's kinda made me see a little more clearly. Why waste your time and let the world fly past you when you can actively change someone else's?

And that may sound stupid, coming from someone who just talked about how cool my job is, 'cause it lets me mind my own business. But it's not really the same as being lonely. Just from working here, I've seen so many other people who depend on a place like this. For some, it's the only chance they get to do any real socializing, and, in my eyes, I'm making it all a little bit easier for them. Sure, maybe I could be doing a better job at the whole "changing other people's lives" thing, but I like to think that I've at least got a little more wisdom on that topic than past-me had.

In the end, if Mia had never given me her attention that day, I'd still be a jaded 23-year-old eating chips in my bed alone. Now I eat chips in my bed with my girlfriend. It makes a big difference, trust me.

\-----

_6:00 PM_

Getting the full afternoon/evening shift means I get around a half hour for a "dinner break," but I try not to eat too much during it. Wouldn't want to spoil my appetite for whatever Mia's made back home. That doesn't stop me from getting a whole thing of dumplings from the nearby Chinese place, though…

All that being said, today is a little different. 'Cause today is Monday. And cooking classes are held at the center tonight. Which means Mia will be visiting. Which means I get to spend the latter half of my shift talking to her and eating whatever it is she makes…

Geez, with how excited I get, you'd think we didn't even, y'know, live together.

\-----

_9:15 PM_

The cooking class doesn't last for too long, and Mia's got some stuff to be doing at home, so she decided not to stick around until closing. I mean, I dunno if I would either. Not a whole lot interesting going on here this late.

On a different note, goddamn, I'm starting to feel the effect of how much I ate today. And there'll probably be some other dessert-y thing waiting for me at home that Mia will want me to try, that I'll devour regardless. Anything she makes is just so, so good… I'm not gonna not eat it!

Mia dreams of opening her own bakery, and I really do think she could do it. When she does one day, maybe I'll decide to help her out. It's not like I'll really be doing much else.

Sometimes it feels strange that I don't have a passion of my own to pursue. Mia's got her baking, Zoe's trying to make it as an artist, and I'm just kinda… here. But I don't see anything wrong with that. Who says I gotta have some kind of big aspirations to live happily? Any lifestyle that lets me sit around and get fed by a cute girl is a lifestyle for me.

And on that, it's a good thing I wore one of Mia's hoodies (which she so-cutely almost didn't notice, teehee) or else the way these jeans fit me would be far more clear to see. They're awfully tight around my legs, too, now that I think about it. I guess eating so much so often can only have one result: permanent softness. A result I welcome with open arms, very squishy ones.

\-----

_10:45 PM_

You can imagine that someone like me, who makes it their goal to use the least amount of energy possible every day, would be dreadfully tired after a full closing shift at their job. And hell yeah, I am. I’ve never been more happy to be so tired in my life. ‘Cause that means I get to come home from work, like some kind of briefcase-carrying working-class husband, slip on my pajama pants, and cuddle up next to my loving, pillowy girlfriend. Oh, yeah, and usually share some kind of sweet treat together. Of course.

God, if you told the me from, like, 5 years ago how I was living life right now…

...I’d probably say something along the lines of “Yeah, sure, that makes sense” or “I wish” or “Who are you?”

To be fair, me from 5 years ago was a bit of an edgy little gremlin in denial about pretty much everything.

Anyway, Mia’s already drifting off, like a weakling. Cool kids like me stay up until 3 AM and then regret it when you have to wake up at 6 o’clock for the morning shift. Or you could be like Zoe, and stay up until 5 PM. However that works.

But… *yawn* both Mia and this bed combined are just so, so soft… and comfy… and… and...

**Author's Note:**

> that little bit of flashback dialogue is a reference to a story that a friend of mine wrote!! which this is sorta a sequel to  
> heres the link to it! https://www.deviantart.com/smellylilsock/art/Ava-and-Mia-WG-826192474


End file.
